


Ci ameremo anche all'inferno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, M/M, One Shot, Pirats
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sebastian e Daniele pagheranno con la vita il loro amore.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Gay Pirates Cosmo Jarvis





	Ci ameremo anche all'inferno

Ci ameremo anche all'inferno

Sebastiano si sfilò il cappello nero da pirata dal capo e lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto. 

Il timoniere gli sorrise, la luce della lampada ad olio faceva brillare l’orecchino che indossava. 

Sebastiano gli si avvicinò e gli afferrò il collo, piegando in avanti il capo. 

Daniele si grattò il mento e gli fece l’occhiolino. 

Sebastiano unì le sue labbra a quelle del più giovane e questo contraccambiò. La porta andò in frantumi e una palla di cannone attraversò la cabina. I due si gettarono a terra, accanto alla brandina puzzolente di urina.

“Immorali, figli di merda, checche!” gridò il Capitano.

“Buttiamoli ai pesci!” gridò una voce maschile.

“Giù dalla passerella” disse una voce più giovane. 

Sebastiano fu afferrato per le braccia da due compagni e Daniele venne rimase carponi cercando di raggiungerlo gattonando. Due compagni lo colpirono ripetutamente ai due fianchi con una serie di calci. Un terzo lo colpì alla testa con una bottiglia facendolo svenire. Cocci di vetro, rum e sangue si rovesciarono sul pavimento.

“No!” gridò Sebastiano. Si dimenò facendo ripetutamente sbattere contro il pavimento il cannocchiale che portava alla cintola. Il capitano gli puntò la spada alla gola e la vedetta sgranò gli occhi, spostando all’indietro la testa.

“Legateli e buttateli a mare!” ordinò il capitano.

“No, lui no! Uccidete solo me, vi prego” supplicò. Si divincolò, colpì con un calcio un altro pirata, morse a sangue quello accanto e diede una serie di testate. Un energumeno lo bloccò a terra e utilizzò delle corde per bloccargli le braccia. Un altro fece una serie di nodi a delle corde intorno alle sue caviglie.

< Fa che leghino così stretto solo me > implorò mentalmente. Un negro legò Daniele e se lo portò fuori dalla cabina trascinandolo per le spalle. L’energumeno sollevò Sebastiano e lo portò su una spalla sul ponte, lo mise sulla passerella e lo spinse facendolo rotolare. Sebastiano urlò di dolore all’impatto con l’acqua, la testa gli pulsò, le orecchie gli fischiarono e la vista gli si appannò con una serie di brillii biancastri.

_ Sebastiano allungò il cannocchiale e si sporse. Guardò Daniele sbattere le mani tra loro, saltellare sul posto e scoppiare a ridere. Si mise a saltare in cerchio seguendo il ritmo. _

_ “Yo-ho!” gridarono più voci. Sebastiano si portò la bottiglia di rum alle labbra e diede una sorsata, sentendo la gola bruciare e lo stomaco dargli un paio di fitte. _

_ “Il mio ragazzo è bellissimo” bisbigliò. _

Il corpo di Daniele fu lanciato dal paravento, il getto d’acqua investì Sebastiano facendogli perdere i sensi. Daniele aprì gli occhi sentendo il contatto con l’acqua fredda. Tossì e sputò, si dimenò sentendo le corde graffiargli la pelle dei polsi e delle gambe. Guardò Sebastiano andare giù e su, si mosse con più furia e si tagliò con le corde e il sangue si allargò come una macchia rossa nel mare.

_ Daniele strinse più forte il timone. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra vedendo due barili e il resto della tavola del ponte. _

_ “Siamo solo noi anche oggi!” gridò. _

_ “Sempre quando gli altri hanno bevuto fino a tardi!” ribatté Sebastiano. Lo raggiunse e gli baciò il collo. Daniele arrossì. _

_ “Un giorno ce ne andremo lontano, in un posto dove il capitano non si arrabbi. Ce lo meritiamo” mormorò. Sebastiano annuì. _

_ “Appena faremo porto” sussurrò. _

Daniele sentì l’acqua bruciargli gli occhi, entrargli nelle narici bruciandogliele e il petto dolergli. Scese a fondo appesantito dalle sue membra. Sentiva la gola bruciargli e strinse gli occhi.

Mugolò ripetutamente, i polmoni gli ardevano, la bocca gli si aprì facendo entrare l’acqua.

< Ti amerò anche all'inferno > pensò, perdendo i sensi.


End file.
